Why? A Shishido Ryou Short Story
by Serthia
Summary: Oshitari Asame has just found out that her crush, Shishido Ryou, seemingly likes another girl! What will she do now that Shishido and the other girl, Kyoshino Moriko, are going out? Will she shun Shishido out of her life for good? ShishidoXOC
1. Chapter 1

"Shishido-san!!!"

Asame stopped abrutly as she saw Shishido Ryou kissing a long black haired girl with pigtails.  
A tear slid down Asame's cheek. Shishido pulled away from the mysterious black haired girl and looked at Asame suprised.

Asame just turned the other way.

"Jerk."

Asame then started to run.

Shishido started to run after her, but the other girl grabbed his wrist.

"Let her be, Ryou-kun." She said.

* * *

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!! Why did he have to--ahhh!!! Why?!" Asame shouted into her pillow while crying.

"Asame-chan...? Are you okay?" Asashi walked in. She then sits on her bed, stroking Asame's head.  
"Go away! You're happy with your life! I'm not!" Asame shouted.  
"eh?" Asashi sighs. "What happened with Shishido-san?"

"Nothing! Nothing happened between me and Shishido-baka!" Asame cries more.  
"Something happen, Asame-san?"

Asashi looked towards the door and sees Yuushi, standing there.

"Yuushi-kun! Help me cheer up Asame-chan! Something happened between her and Shishido-san!"

Yuushi walks over and sits on Asame's bed.

"Asame-san. Tell us what happened. We will help you." Yuushi whispered.  
"I..saw Shishido-baka kissing this long black haired girl with pigtails!" Asame cried out.

Asashi looked at her wide-eyed.

"Pigtails? That's not like him at all."

"Kyoshino Moriko is her name." Yuushi mentioned.

"Kyoshino..Moriko? Who is she exactally, Yuushi-kun?" Asashi asked.

"She is a third year student. She is in class 3-C. She is the type of girl to usually shun the lower class girls and she is the popular type."

"Popular..type? That is not Shishido-san's type!" Asashi takes out her cell phone and starts to dial a number as Asame still lay on her bed, crying because of Shishido.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Moshi moshi_," Ootori Choutarou picked up his cell.

"Choutarou-kun!! Meet me at Hyoutei! We have some investigating to do!" Asashi hung up.

* * *

"Asashi-chan!! What's up?" Ootori asked as he ran up to Asashi.

"Shishido-san. We need to do some investigating," she replied.

"Shishido-san? What about Shishido-san?" Ootori looked at her.

Asashi looks around to see if anyone was around or watching. Luckily it was a Sunday, so no one was at school.

"Shishido-san is dating a girl," she replied.

"Yeah. I know. Its Moriko-chan, right?" Choutarou smiled.

"How can you be happy, Choutarou-kun?! A heart has been broken!" Asashi shouted.

"A heart?" Choutarou looked at her worridly.

"yes....Asame's heart," Asashi looked at the ground.

She told him the whole story.

Choutarou stood speechless.

"Come on Choutarou-kun.." Asashi grabbed his hand.

"Shishido-san said he had a date with that Moriko girl..we need to do some spying," she said.  


* * *

"Asame-chan, will you be alright by yourself? I need to go meet Kenya at the airport," Yuushi said.

Asame sniffled.

"_hai_..I shall be fine..."

Yuushi opened the door.

"Yuushi-kun...are you bringing Kenya-kun here..?" She asked while looking at the ground.

Yuushi didn't answer and just walked out of the house, shutting the door. He either didn't hear her or did not want to answer her.

Asame sighed and walked to the couch and plopped down on it.  


* * *

"I just want to forget all about Shishido-san..."

"haha. Kyoshino-chan! Arigatou for the meal! I must be going now," Shishido said.

"But..Ryou-kun! Can't you stay the night?"

"Sorry. I can't. I am very busy! Choutarou said to meet him in about twenty minutes or so," he looked at her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm really sorry, Kyoshino-chan,"

"Can I come?" She asked him.

"Sorry, but Choutarou said to come alone. I don't know what's going on," Shishido shrugged.

"Well then, can we have a date tomorrow?"

"Yes. We can," Shishido smiled.

Moriko kisses Shishido on the lips.

"I will wait till then, Ryou-kun," Moriko smiled and shut the door.  


* * *

"Choutarou? You here?" Shishido walked to the street courts.

All of a sudden, Shishido got tackled and thrown to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Shishido hit the ground hard. He glared up at the person who was on top of him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Shishido-san!?" Asashi grabbed him by the collar and made a fist, about to punch him.

"What do you mean, Asashi-chan?" Shishido looked at her.

"You know exactly what I mean!!! That Kyoshino Moriko girl!"

Choutarou came out from behind a tree.

"Choutarou! Get your girlfriend off of me!" Shishido snapped.

Asashi punched Shishido in the cheek.

His head hit the ground and his hat flew off.

"A-Asashi-chan..Do you have to hit him so hard...?" Choutarou looked at her.

She looked at Choutarou.

"Sorry Choutarou-kun..Shishido-san must learn his lesson,"

"What is going the hell on, Choutarou!?" Shishido shouted.

"When was the last time you saw Asame-chan..?" He looked at Shishido.

"..The other day, " He replied.

"What did she do when she saw you?" Choutarou looked at the ground, clenching his fists.

"..She ran away. Wait, what does this have anything to do?! Asashi-chan! Get off of me!!"

"Asashi-chan," Choutarou said softly.

She nodded and put on a mask as did Choutarou. She sprayed sleeping spray everywhere.

Shishido fell into a deep sleep quickly.  


* * *

"..Where am I...?" Shishido questioned himself as he woke up.

"Why am I tied to a chair?!" He shouted.

"...Shishido-san," Asashi said quietly.

"Asashi-chan!! Untie me right now!"

"I can't do that. What type of girl do you think Moriko is?" She looked at him.

Shishido looked to the side, into a mirror.

"She's kind, gentle, sweet, and she's fun to be with! Why?" He looked at her.

Choutarou walked into the room, with a tied of Moriko.

"Kyoshino-chan! Leave her alone!"

"She's the reason we brought you here," Asashi said.

"She's not the girl who you think she is,"

Shishido looked at Moriko.

"Kyoshino-chan?" He questioned.

"They are lying, Ryou-kun!! Don't listen to them! I love you!" Moriko looked at him.

Asashi took out a taperecorder.

"What is this, Moriko?" She asked her.

"..a taperecorder. What's so special about that?"

"Hmm, remember that time when you invited me, Choutarou-kun, and Shishido-san to your house?"

Asashi smiled.

Moriko stood silent.

She turned on the taperecorder.  


* * *

"_Samantha-chan! I'm glad you called!_" Moriko's voice was heard.

"_Yes, I am dating Ryou-kun. I'm going to get so popular now, and I shall finally break up that disgusting friendship between that idiot, Asame, and him,_"  


* * *

Asashi shut off the taperecorder.

"R-Ryou-kun...That wasn't me!" Moriko looked at Shishido.

"Shut it, Moriko. We are threw. Not only did you want to become more popular. You disbanned mine and my closest girlfriend's friendship! I hate you, I wish you would just go away and never look at me again!!!" Shishido shouted really loud.

"You heard him. Go,"

Asashi shoved Moriko out the door.


End file.
